Shy, Are You?
by We'rekindacrazylikethat
Summary: When Fabian finds out Nina won't be returning, he falls into depression. But Amber has a plan! The gang is going to America! What will happen when they finally see again? They always knew Nina wasn't popular, but they never knew she was quite this lonely.
1. Aren't I The Best Friend Ever?

Fabian slumped on his bed.

It was never easy to make the brunette cry, but here he was now, a river of salty tears cascading down his cheeks.

Thoughts raced through his head as he grabbed at his blankets desperately.

I can't believe it.

She isn't coming back.

She isn't coming…

I'll never see her again.

We'll grow up in two different countries, going to college, falling in love, and making memories.

She'll find someone to love…

Who won't be me...

He closed his eyes and clutched his pillow tight, remembering the sweet American girl he missed _so _much.

Patricia walked into Fabian's room.

"How are you holding up?" She asked quietly.

He was lying on his bed, and his eyes were closed.

She could see he'd been crying.

"That bad, huh." He nods.

"Listen, I miss Nina too, but crying into your pillows won't help. You should get up and, call her or something."

Patricia wasn't used to giving advice and comforting others.

Mara had convinced her to go console Fabian, and she felt pretty awkward about it.

With a pat on the back to the depressed male, she left the room silently. She knew how bad he felt.

When she walked into the common room, she saw Amber clutching something and squealing.

"What's that?" She looks at Patricia, eyes wide.

"Don't tell Fabian, but...I got the whole house a visit to see Nina at her new school!" She beams proudly and shows me a set of printed papers with the details like accommodation, flight type (First Class), and the length of the trip.

"Wow, Amber, um, I'm shocked, but are you sure Victor and Sweetie will allow it?" Patricia stared at her in astonishment.

Amber nodded primly. "Daddy already arranged it with them. We're going in two days." She squeals again. "Isn't it wonderful? Aren't I the best friend ever?"

And with that, the peppy blonde skipped off, probably to tell her "beau" Alfie about the trip, or start packing her _millions _of clothes and make-up.

Patricia felt oddly confused. Why wasn't she allowed to tell Fabian? And why wasn't she happier?

Of course, she was ecstatic about seeing Sibuna's leader again, but she felt broken inside.

Maybe it was the fact that Eddie was teasing her about liking him, or maybe it was the pain that she knew Fabian was feeling about missing Nina, or maybe-just maybe-it was about something bigger.

She finally convinced herself there was nothing wrong, and walked into her own room to listen to music.


	2. A Day Like Today

**A/N: Hi, it's your writer. I just** _**had**_ **to update, because I know I don't update often, and I get busy/lazy. So here's an update! Also, I know I said Eddie had teased Patricia for liking him, but I'm just going to say he went back to America, but still kept in contact with Patricia. And to houseofanubisfan2, I think the previews will be for the chapter afterward, because I don't want anything to happen too fast.**

The sun was out on the day of the trip, beating down on everyone's faces as they dragged their luggage to the taxis.

"Do you really need this many shoes?" Alfie groaned, carrying Amber's many pink bags and suitcases.

"Mhmm." She nodded without even looking up from her magazine. "I can't walk around in America looking like a tourist! I have to look perfect, you know."

He grimaced and tried a different tactic. "You're already perfect, princess."

She smiled, and looked at him as he started to collapse under the weight of her designer shoes. "Aw, that's so sweet, boo, but I still need all the shoes."

He sighed while picking up the fallen luggage. Meanwhile Fabian was lifting suitcases into taxis as if they were pillows.

He was grinning madly. _I'm going to see Nina! _He thought. After a long week, Amber had revealed the trip, and they were starting the long journey to the United States of America!

Amber still refused to tell them what state they were going to, but they knew they'd soon see it on their boarding passes.

Jerome was teasing Joy because of her Twilight themed bags, and Mara had already loaded her things into the first taxi and now had her nose stuffed in a good book.

Patricia decided to wait _inside_ the taxi instead of out. She already knew Eddie's Osirian powers were gone, but she wondered if he'd still be protecting and taking care of Nina.

They had broken up over the summer, partly because of the continental difference, and partly because it just hadn't worked out. They had tried and tried, but in the end decided to break up. They talked every once in a while, but about everyday things, and how things are going at Anubis.

The problem was, she still missed him. She knew it was for the best, but she missed him like crazy. She'd never missed anyone this much besides Joy when she was missing, and granted, when your best friend goes missing, you have the right to miss them that much. He was the one she cared for the most except maybe one other person, and who she knew cared for her.

_I wonder if he's doing alright. _She thought. This topic was giving her a headache, and so she stopped thinking and instead, put in her headphones.

Finally, the taxis took off, and they were on their way.


End file.
